The Magmalites
The Magmalites are an alien race in''' Highland Mew Mew' For a list of Magmalites, see the page on 'Velaira, and on the other '''characters 'Appearance' : Magmalites are only slightly larger than the average human. They all have pointed ears, fangs, green eyes with black sclerae, and thick tails which may be utilized in combat to swipe at their enemies. Their skin shades vary in tone but are mostly based in lighter or less saturated pink or purple tones. Their hair is often very wild and fiery looking, and typically comes in more vibrant shades of pink and purple. : Magmalites do not have clothes, but rather they are born with their planet's crust or crystal on their bodies which may fall off over time, or in some cases, stay permanently attached forever because it has fused with their skin over the course of time. These coverings vary in those same pink and purple tones, but are typically a deeper shade. 'Planet' : The Magmalites come from a planet (that is never truly named) made of fire, crystal, rock, and magma. However, the colors of these elements are unlike that of those found in Earth’s. Rather than fire being yellow and orange or dirt being brown, fire instead has pinkish or purple tones and a majority of the rest of their soil is a deep purple tone. Crystal structures that can be found in their world come in various shades of purple and pink. There are many craters or pits filled with bright pink-ish lava, and cracked mountains that periodically break open and spill lava, not unlike a volcano. : Magmalites are born from rock, crystal or soil and incubate with magma, springing up from the ground bathed in fire. The colors they may be born with depends on the location of their sprouting, so certain areas may be clustered with Magmalites who look quite similar because they were born in the same area. Various shades of skin or hair are more common in certain areas (See LEADERSHIP AND COLONIES). Some individuals may even have the exact same colors if a given area is concentrated enough in population. 'Abilities' They are very agile beings, but most all Magmalites are also born with the ability to manipulate an element of their world, either crystal, magma, or fire. A Magmalite's element is also the essence of their body. 'Fire and Magma Alignment' : Fire is most common for Magmalites. Magma is a separate element that can be manipulated on its own, however magma-aligned Magmalites are typically lumped in with fire-aligned Magmalites categorically, as the elements are similar. Magma-aligned Magmalites are only capable of manipulating or conjuring their element, however. Magmalites with fire powers are quite special and can do more than just control their element. : With enough training of the body and “soul”, fire-aligned Magmalites are able to persist in life even after their body has perished. A fire-aligned Magmalite is born of fire and can manipulate fire, and so when they die, their essence is of fire and will arise. It can enter the body of another living thing if that individual's essence so chooses to claim it, and their essence can only be removed from that body with higher amounts of power such as another Magmalite’s fire or some other great powerful force. Or, the individual may choose ''to leave that body, but such situations are rare. : Regardless of how it happens, the essence of the invader is “snuffed out” forever. This is not something just any Magmalite can do, but something that requires extensive training but is also extremely controversial to practice. Some colonies (''See LEADERSHIP AND COLONIES) on the planet use this as a means of religious ceremony, and any known manipulators of fire will pass on into another body that has willingly obliged or that has been anointed. However, other colonies outright ban the practice and banish anyone from their colony who is found trying to learn how to do it. 'No Alignment ' : Those who do not have any sort of ability usually rely on more physical means of protection or partner up with people who can protect them. Those who cannot conjure an element are known as Brutes. This trait more often befalls male Magmalites, but not all males are born without powers, and not all Brutes are strictly male. 'Crystal Alignment ' : Those who have the ability to manipulate their planet’s crystalline substances are rare and always ''female. '''Crystalline Manipulators' are renowned for their capabilities in manipulating crystal, practically bending it to their will. Unlike fire-aligned Magmalites, they cannot create new crystal. However, they can extract shards of crystal, gems, or minerals from substances that were not thought to contain them, or if they did, had them in small amounts not visible to the naked eye. For example, one could extract crystal from soil, rock, or ground in other planets. Crystalline manipulators will always either keep crystal attached to their bodies for various uses, or will keep it nearby. 'Leadership and Colonies' : Because crystalline manipulators are so rare, they are chosen as leaders. The Magmalites’ planet has not one single concentrated area of population, but rather a variety of colonies, all led by Crystalline Manipulators. If there are none that can be selected, someone from a colony will go on a journey to find one to lead them. If and when multiple Crystalline Manipulators exist at one time in a single colony, they will fight for the position of leadership when the current colony leader is ready to die or dies prematurely. : Despite the widespread colonies, most Magmalites do feel a sense of pride of their people and unity in the face of any threats such as staged coups or dangerous animalistic creatures natural to their planet invading their colonies. Furthermore, they will often collaborate with other colonies for advances in their technology or society. They have mines deep within their planet’s crust that extract other elements akin to metals which they use to craft vehicles and ships, all which run on magma. Thus, magma-aligned Magmalites are often in working positions to supply power. 'Language and Literature' : Magmalites have a very unusual language, and it is very sharp in nature. Loose sounding speech patterns do occur, but they use harsh consonant speech sounds most often. Dialect is dependent on region, and some colonies speak more softly and less harshly than others. : Their alphabet is almost runic, typically etched into things, but they write very large either with rocks, crystal, or their sharp fingers. Some Magmalites like to burn their runic writing into things if they have fire abilities, but this requires immense control and precision 'Personality and Relationships' : Magmalites can have a wide variety of personalities. While Magmalites are typically stubborn and are expected to be strong to fight off threats or contribute to their expansion, there are numerous peaceful Magmalites who are more timid or kind. Some colonies even thrive on messages of peace and tranquility, which causes some other Colonies who don’t to be dissatisfied with them. : Magmalites are capable of love, but they do not require any sort of closeness because they do not procreate like humans do, and often they will simply stay close together if they have feelings for one another. They do not confine themselves to any particular person and are capable of loving anyone. That being said, not all Magmalites subscribe to the idea of kindness and love, and they may focus instead on power and individuality. 'Lifetime' : Magmalites live a long time in human years—hundreds and hundreds. They can die prematurely in battle or from sickness or age. When a Magmalite dies, depending on what their powers are, they will become their element. A Crystalline Manipulator will crystallize and shatter, a fire-aligned Magmalite will be engulfed in fire and eventually disappear, and those without powers will simply dissolve into ash. : The species does not reproduce like humans, and instead Magmalites are simply born from the ground after ages of incubation and interacting with magma and fire, recreating layers of their bodies. Typically, a previous Magmalite’s remains or a bundle of one element is buried in a certain area, and after quite a long time, another bundle of Magmalites may spring from that. : Not all remains will create the same elemental Magmalite—it can change depending on how the elements of their environment alters them. Furthermore, when they are incubated, they are not the same person despite a previous Magmalite’s remains being used to create them, so they do not have the same memories, personalities, or inclinations. Category:Alien Races Category:Highland Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages